When Mello isn't the only blonde
by mon.cheri.mer
Summary: Au. Near found the way to save Matt and Mello. However the world thinks they are dead thus there is no way they can go in public. So what will happen if they break away for drinking session and will end up with a child? Surely lots of troubles.
1. Drunk

_This was totally fucked up. I mean, who would ever think that this whole Kira case would eventually bring me to this situation? Haah, yea. Nobody. Because it's totally sick and twisted. Being forced to move in with _Near_ from all of the people.. Gah. Not only did he enjoy manufacturing my death, but he made me look like some fucking stray dog whose death was horribly ridiculous and useless. Meaningless._

_What is more he let me think for month, amazingly long fucking month, that Matt is dead. This thing.. I will never forgive him. Disdain which was born due to Wammy's rankings could one day fade away. It's true I could never consider him friend, however after our race after Kira I would possible slow down. But now.. I hate him and despise beyond world's understanding._

„Maatt.. I am sooo hell bored." _In near future will surely regret saying this. Although while saying that I never felt I would. _Mello's blond bands were much more like noon sun. No longer filled with orange gleam like it used to be back in old days. Gloved in black leather hand brushed them gently in a tender way. Gamer rolled his eyes waving on Mello as if he was disturbing fly. He was much more interested in a newest game than in his friend's complaint.

„Matt!" He sighted, pausing it. After all the sound in blond's voice gave him a clear hint that in second he will explode. And Matt really didn't want to experience more pain than possible. After all his chest was dark violet due to bullet's strength which hit him. Bulletproof vest didn't prevent pain even though he didn't die.

„You start behaving more like a some fucking child with each day babe." He tossed PSP on the sofa standing in front of Mells. He scanned his enraged face, eyes quickly sliding past the scar. Mello gained his point ages ago teaching even best friend not to stare onto deformed part of once beautiful, flawless face or else doing this would cause great sorrow.

„Let's go drinking." Matt suggested, shrugging lightly. He hoped this would cheer pmsing men up. They stayed here for so long; nobody could be sure when blonde would break. They simultaneously smirked. If Near found out about their plan he would surely stop them. For God's sake, they should be dead so how would he explain their attendance in some club..?

After few second camera recorded two men, one smiling deviously with fists shoved in pockets and another, swinging his hips like he didn't in months going out of stairway.

* * *

><p>Near cursed. He specially chosen this fucking apartment to let them have fun inside building. So they would take their time without going out. He fought for it several months because hotel clearly declared unwillingness to change one whole floor and what is more the best floor as well as the roof into private apartments. But he was new L after all; he could do this. And he did. And now what? This two sons of a bitches run away!<p>

„Oh, Mello.. I assume this is a war declaration." He stated calmly, reviving once more video tape to see blond and redhead again. He wouldn't let this pass. Not after he protected them, saved their lifes, hidden from Kira's eyes, entertained them, made sure they had enough best chocolate and newest games.. He considered them friends for god's sake.

„Near?"

„Yeah?"

„Maybe you want us to tail them? They couldn't go anywhere far, we are able to find them within few hours and.."

„No." He cut his subordinate. He himself will get Mello and Matt back so they would know that even if they run away he will always be able to catch them, no matter time and place.

„How long has it been since they left?"

„About eight hours." So now was five am. Not bad, not bad.. Considering they grow used to peace and sleeping in the night Mello would surely insist on booking in hotel to get some rest and then in the morning continue their escape. Then that meant he should check nearest hotels for newest guest and..

„Near! Look at this." He wanted to huff as Halle shook his arm to make him look on a screen, however he still kept his facade. Then his eyes grew millimeter larger as he saw certain red and blond couple going up the stairs, giggling along all the way.

„They came back!" Weeeell, that was unexpected. Though it didn't mean he would show this to everybody.

„Well, it looks like they did." He stated, suddenly curling white hair. What the hell were you planning Mello? What the hell were you thinking Matt?

„It looks like Mello is totally smashed." He looked at his own hand resting on his own knee. Good they came back, but..

„Is that a child?" WHAT? Near was dumbfounded here. Yeah, there was also a child guided by Matt. By the way- poor Matt. It looked like he wasn't as drunk as his friend so he had to support blonde and hold little's child hand. _Blonde child._ What the fuck was going on?

* * *

><p>„Mattie.. It so fuc..agh.. fucking funny..hic.. And doncha think that hic.. kiddie here.. looks <em>exactly <em>like me..? Hiccup.. I could be his father!" Mello burst out laughing and loosing balance so Matt had to use all the strength which remained in him to prevent blonde from falling. It was so fucked up..

„But it wasn't enough of reason to take this child. What if his family will start a ruckus..?"

„Oh shut the fuck up...!" Suddenly he stand straight pointing his finger on little blonde."Look at his face!"

„What's with it?" Mello hiccuped again, glaring at redhead. Then he rolled his eyes as if what was he going to say was the most obvious thing in the world.

„These scars. Bruises. Can't you understand? You are so dense Matty.. hic.. He was abused and there is no way anybody would care if he disappeared." Mello suddenly leaned against redhead again wrapping hands around Matt's neck to rest a little.

„And how do you know this?" Mello was really smashed and even being a genius couldn't prevent him from blabbering while being drunk. That was why everything what he said now Matt believed only halfheartedly. He couldn't even believe himself that he listened to blonde and took child. But hey, drunk Mello pointing his gun at your head, gloved fingers shaking inches from the trigger and with this insane look in his icy eyes was_ really_ convincing.

„Just know.. Hic... Fuck, get going!" Suddenly his voice became cold and there was demand in it. He sighted and looked over a kid.

„Hey babe, sorry 'bout this. In the morning Mells will eventually come back to his senses and let you come back to your family. Don't be too scared, okay? We won't hurt you." He whispered everything so another man wouldn't hear him and get all pissed off again. Boy shook his head not looking up even once. Now Matt realized he didn't even got to see his face fully. Only chin and part of cheek covered in bruises which Mello pointed to him. Ah well, kid was surely too scared to look him in the face. Fuck.

„It's a crime Matt. I would expect this from Mello knowing his sick personality and wicked mind. And looking at his state.. I would completely expect this. But you Matt? I wouldn't ever consider you kidnapping a child." Matt looked angrily at white person standing at the end of corridor. He squeezed child's hand, tightening grip over Mello's waist as if guarding his belongings. There was no room for quarreling with Near now.

„Life is indeed surprising."

„Indeed."

„Would you open the door? As you can see my hands are occupied."

„With pleasure." He pushed Mello in first. He tripped over his own boots and fell on the ground with loud thud and muttered curse with those pale lips. Then Matt gently pushed boy to finally shut the door. However before he could Near placed hand on his shoulder.

„I would like to talk to you for a second if you don't mind."

„I do." He shook his hand away. Well, you cannot blame him for that. He felt guilty for this evening, this night. For getting Mello this drunk (yeah, it was Matt's fault), for taking child, even for escaping. That was why he didn't want to face Near now.

„Oh, I understand. Then have a good sleep." Then he stepped back looking above redhead shoulder on Mello and child and finally he went away. Matt sighted and looked over to Mello, who was now sitting in an armchair looking at child with blank face.

„Mells, you should.."

„Get out." Mello disturbed him, suddenly flicking his eyes on Matt. His glare was really powerful; terrifying and yet so tempting in the same time.

„Wha.."

„Go to your room Matt."

„And the child..?"

„He will stay with me."

„But you are.."

„Drunk. Yeah. So get your fucking ass outta here before I will shoot your fucking red head and spurt your brain and blood all over the place!" Matt only nodded and went out. You know, this wasn't threat. This was warning. Because Mello definitely would do this. Eve to his best friend if raged enough. There is only hope left that child will be alive next morning.

_Well, Mello's God, you better save this child or else you are such a fucking fucker really._

"You scared, kid?" Child nodded his head, letting long fringe to hide his face. Mello kept silent for a few seconds only looking in attempt to understand himself. Why did he order Matt to get this child..? Ah, yeah.. These bruises. They looked so familiar..

"Come to me." He intended to sound more friendly, but his voice was as cold as always, eyes piercing and appearance as murderous as ever.

"Are you afraid?" Nod. "Of me." More hesitant, but still nod. "And maybe your.. _family_?" Nod. Anxious, damned nod. "Are you tired?"

"Yes." His voice was so soft. Mello's eyes grew bigger as faint smile danced on his lips. He got up then walked slowly to boy. And without asking for allowance he suddenly grabbed kid into his arms, lifting him without much effort. Well, good thing he started sobering. If not, he would most likely drop kid halfway. He headed to bed feeling boy stiffen in his arms.

"Hey babe, everything's okay now." He patted boy's head, brushing slightly his soft bangs. They felt as good as his own bangs, dammit. As small hands clenched on his leather vest, he lied down on bed, still holding boy.

"Sleep." He ordered, closing eyes. Now, he had to sober to think what to do next. He was almost drifting away as soft, fearful whisper tore into his subconsciousness.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this. I plan to develop this with one more, maybe two chapters. Depends on how much I will like this and how fast I will grew bored with this.<p>

In next part will be surprise. Nasty surprise : )

Enjoy.


	2. Nao

There was only silence disturbed by steady breath and ticking clock. Even fucking goddamn children from apartment under his own decided to sleep longer and didn't wake him up. And that was good; if not, he would surely be pissed. It was enough that clock was noisy going for its tic...tac...tic...tac... But Mello could deal with it- would deal with it. In second. His right hand was immobile for God only knows what reason so he grabbed pillow with left hand and then smashed it at shelf hoping to mute the fucking device. Unfortunately it didn't go as well as predicted it would and everything crashed on floor making much more damned noise.

"Fuck!" There was high possibility his head would break in two judging from the pain he now felt. He muttered a few curses and managed to lift from the sheets and there was another, this time really nasty curse.

"Ohmy-fucking God dammit motherfucker!" Little body moved an inch, clinging to him even more then before. His eyes grew large when all possible scenarios displayed before them. In all he saw himself as twisted pedophile.

"No no no no.. no!" It was a big mystery that this boy didn't wake up yet even though Mello was screaming his throat out and trying to push himself off the bed; although he really wanted to distance himself from blonde he wasn't able due to strong grip which kid produced over his right hand and vest. Therefore he finally gave in and sighted. Maybe it was better to reminisce yesterday's events.

"It's good to see Mello in such good condition." He glared at Near who introduced himself in entry, resting his hand on handle, eyes on bed. "I assume you cannot remember your actions which brought us all in this slightly uncomfortable situation?"

"What the fuck are you blabbering about?" White haired man invited himself further. He sat on the bed's edge , brushing lightly fair blonde locks. Child's locks. He reminded silent for moment and it was really insane: Mello sat quietly not saying a word to hurry a story. Waited patiently, amazing Near who was rather sure the other genius wasn't capable of this act. Only his eyes were piercing as always forcing albino to speak.

"Whatever you think of me, however almighty and all knowing I am we still must wait for Matt's report. Believe me or not I really didn't forecast your trip and that is why didn't prepare anybody to look over you two. Therefore we really must wait for..."

"Then bring him here."

"There is no need, really." Both of them turned their eyes on redhead who was yawning, massaging back of his neck. He stomped heavily into room, shambling in bed's direction. Then he slowly climbed beside Mello, resting his head next to blonde's laps. His eyes- as always in the mornings- weren't hidden under orange goggles so they could easily notice dark shades under them. Last night clearly wiped him out.

"Tell my why there is a boy in my bed. Really young boy." Apparently Mello could somehow accept fact pairing with another male but there was no way he was going to accept violating innocent child. Matt chuckled making his friend even more tense.

"Daddy finally found his son."

"Wha.."

"Matt, please snap out of it. Me and Mello would be more then slightly content to listen to whole story therefore you shouldn't take advantage of our ignorance." Redhead sighted biting his lower lip. Uncertain, he furrowed his brows thinking about best way to tell them the story.

"What can I say? Me and Mello went to bar to have fun. After getting him pretty drunk I decided it was high time we went home. While walking we met this child. Firstly I was attracted to him because his blond hair were exactly the same color as Mell's hair. However Mello was more interested in child's bruises. And then he commanded to take the child. When I disagreed he pointed his gun at my head and as you Near know he is very, very convincing in those situations. And here we are."

"It's ridiculous! I would never order Matt to take a child just because he had few bruises." Mello snorted smacking Matt. Then he looked at lying next to him blonde. And suddenly he became aware of the fact that little fist was clenching his vest in no more relaxed way and whole little body stiffed weirdly.

"If you awake, at least say something." Fiercely grabbed boy's shoulder an yanked in sitting position. Small head almost immediately fell down, hair slipped hiding face. Matt raised resting himself on the elbows. Then got up in sitting position, finding previous rather uncomfortable.

"Mello, I would rather you treated him more politely. After all he must be scared due to your actions." Near was glared at and Matt suddenly found it rather entertaining, that once in a while it wasn't him, who had to take all of Mello's anger in. Near meanwhile reached to child and stroked lightly his hair.

"Get your filthy hands off of him!" White haired man sighted. Matt noted it was kind of unexpected: seeing this much of a weak emotion in him, as observed pale hand being dragged back.

"Yo, brat, what's your name?" Mello harshly grabbed long blond hair and tilted kid up to face him. Then he reminded silent, another weird thing as Matt stated. His fingers trembled slightly as he traced them along small, fragile jaw.

"Your name." He tried to sound tough, however both Matt and Near noticed some change in his icy eyes.

"N-nao.." Redhead inhaled sharply nudging Near to make sure it wasn't his imagination. His voice was so soft, almost too soft..

"Okay Nao. Show us your face 'cause there is really no need to hide it." Boy shook his head but then after short pause started raising it. Mello helped him getting long hair out of it.

"Shit." He stated, his eyes wide open.

"Wha.. Show him to us, show!" Matt complained waving his hand to signalize his friend he should turn kid around so they could also see him.

"Oh shit." Only Near suppressed himself from commenting sight displayed in front of his eyes.

After all there was no need to teach kid such vulgar words, as redhead and blonde used. Especially since it was a girl..

Matt tapped screen in pleading manner. Oh, how he wished it worked faster. There was really no time to waste since Mello could stand up to see what he was doing in a second. And he doubted he would be pleased with redhead's actions.

"What should we do with her?" He massaged his lips observing as database installed and started to unpack. Whammy's had rather good security 'cause without some information only he as former orphanage's resident could get wouldn't be able to break in.. But still, it should be better guarded.

"Mello it's rather obvious it's your responsibility to take her home. After all it was you who kidnapped her." Near stated calmly, twirling his white hair. By the way, Matt was really amazed it was always so clean, even after being touched so many times.

"There is no fucking way I am taking her home! This kiddo was abused and I will not let that happen again!"

"And why do you care?"

"And why don't you care, Your Highest Justice Near? You should be the one most worried, not some criminal like me!"

"Mello is not a criminal and now only wants to make me feel guilty by saying that. And of course I care but cannot conclude why Mello does."

"Oh, fuck you."

K, l, m.. Yeah, M. But wait. Mello wouldn't be listed in M as his surname begins with k. Damn, Matt.. Sometimes you are such a jerk. He rolled list up and finally got what was he looking for. Mello's dates. Let's see.. Came to Wammy's at age of four.. Yup, Matt remembered his first day even now.. But no, now is not the best moment to recall funny things. Why. Why Mello had to come to Whammy's? Why was he so obsessed with domestic violence?

Mother died, father didn't love him, child's abuse, trauma after mother's death.. Yea, yea, but why.. Fuck. Wait a moment. Child's abuse?

"Motherfucker MATT!"

"Yea?" He vigorously moved, quickly closing all files and deleting database. There was no need to share with others..

"Where is she?"

"Well.. I gave her something to eat and came here. Guess she's still in my room."

"Perfect. Now, you are her guardian. Make sure this little fucker doesn't need anything. And I am going buy chocolate. I am stressed." Mello emphasized last word letting them wonder what will happen if he was any longer this stressed. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Fuck. Why is it always me who has to clean after your fucking mess?" Blonde shrugged and stepped out of room. Facing this situation even Near forgot he shouldn't let Mello out. Well, that was weird for him to overlook something.

"What do you think about this?"

"... I cannot decide yet. There are a few possibilities but.. I need to check them first."

"Don't"

"Hm?"

"Just leave it, Near. Doing anything to investigate him will only bring him sorrow. Believe me as I know what I am talking about. After all I was his friend for some time now."

"Frankly speaking I also wanted to be. But you two never let me in." Near smirked getting up. Matt tilted his head thinking about albino's words. Maybe living near Mello made him a little more emotional..?"

"Just so you know. He doesn't hate you. Actually as you came he even liked you. But then you were keen on beating him in everything and.. that simply destroyed him in some way I guess.."

"I never liked that!" Near interrupted brutally glaring at red head. He was about to say something but surely remembered to keep himself cool. So he said nothing.

"Let's go get Nao."

"You go and get her. I am busy." His lips become thin. Matt knew he was angry but hey, so was Matt!

Look Mello what you are making another people do.

Near was laying flat on his stomach, resting head on arm. This whole situation was rather messed up. Not only he had to care for Mello and Matt but what is more for a child. For addition it was a girl. Small, sacred girl with bruises on her face. But real problems will surely occur in future. That is if Mello will insist on keeping her. Nao was that? Of course Near also didn't want to let her suffer yet there were various ways of solving this. Why Mello always had to choose the riskiest one?

He pushed first domino dice and observed the way everything crashed down. Just like when Roger informed them L is dead. He was so mesmerised in view he firstly didn't react to soft noise which finally grabbed his attention. His senses screamed to him to turn around and see who it was however mind said otherwise. And Near believed in mind more than in emotions so reminded still waiting for intruder to come closer or go away. After few silent minutes girl sat in front of him on the other side of crashed domino city.

"Matt told me you know funny games and are not scary so I should play with you.."

"so why are you hesistant?" He asked looking at her with blank look on face. She shivered as if he was scary. Well, he was. Just wasn't aware of that.

"Because I think you like to play by yourself."

"Oh really?" he raised his eyebrow in sceptical way making her shivers greater.

" I mean.. It's great and I didn't try to offence you, it's admirable if anything.."

Never getting his eyes off of her he started to twirl white lock. She blabbered in such a manner it was hard for him to put himself in the picture.

"Please don't hit me I will never talk back to you.. Just don't.."

"How old are you?" She tilted her head, which was now almost fully hidden in arms. He sighted. "I think you are 5. Am I correct?"

She nodded, chewing on lower lip. Just like Mello while being extremely frustrated. Near smiled on that thought.

"Do you mind accompanying me in rearranging domino?"

"I want to play.." She whispered and he sighted again. This was going to be tough.

* * *

><p>Oh well. To begin with I do not own Death Note.<p>

And by the way. Do you like that?


	3. Bond

Mello sighted heavily. To think this kid would occupy his thoughts all the time.. Why the hell couldn't he stop wondering if the girl was safe and sound? It's not as if he was her actual father or anything.. He ground teeth observing the way she played with Near.  
>"What's up?" Mello raised his eyebrows when Matt stood behind him, holding beloved PSP in one and glass filled with cola in another hand.<br>"Nothing." Murmured looking back at albino and Nao. It was rather weird those two could get along this well, however it wasn't his business after all. Because hey. She was purposed to be kind of.. aware at least of people she didn't know. But maybe it was only his way of concluding things.  
>"Don't you think it would be good for both of you to talk?"<br>"About what?" Blonde asked angrily. He didn't need Matt to solve his own concerns.  
>"Maybe about why he didn't let us just die? Or why after all those problems we cause him he still insists on protecting us?"<br>"Ahn, you're talking about Near. Why don't you ask him yourself?"  
>"I did. And now it's your turn Mello. You see,I can deal with him."<br>"And I don't need to. I hate him Matt. There is really no need to change that."  
>"Well.. You liked him once." Mello laughed shaking his head. He looked over to Nao last time and grabbed redhead's hand. He tugged him along to gamer's room.<br>"That was long time ago." He said smiling insanely. Matt sighted. Mello surely got some weird idea. "And I do know why he keeps us here.. No. I know why he keeps ME here. About your position.. As far as my opinion is concerned you would be able to go anywhere anytime if only you wanted to."  
>"Let's say I won't argue with you about my situation. Why do you thing Near wants to keep you close?"<br>"Isn't that clear? To torture me by showing this whole time that it was him who was supposed to inherit L's title." Mello smiled again, but this time it was another kind of smile. One filled with regret, bitter.  
>"Yeah, whatever."Gamer rolled his eyes getting comfortable on his own bed. He took this opportunity to concentrate on his game and look away from his friend; he wasn't capable of seeing him in this state.<br>Soft, quiet tiptoes were audible in hotel's corridor. It was late afternoon and Near was busy with work, solving cases as new L. Oh, okay. Maybe not this new, but still.. Next. That was it, that was good description. Next L. This time he needed Matt's help considering he was the best hacker albino knew. Only free person was.. Mello.  
>Nao hesitated a little. Always pissed off blonde was kind of scary and risky choice therefore she felt rational respect but on the other hand she wanted him to like her. After all if it wasn't for him she still would be at home and..<br>She shook her head not wanting to think about bad things.  
>"What are you looking for?"She looked up only to see Mello laying on the sofa, in front of tv with dark chocolate in his gloved hand. Nao smiled faintly. His eyes were so piercing, sending shivers all lenght of her spine.<br>"Um.."  
>"Why not playing with Near? I thought you found that entertaining, playing games with him? Ah yea, he is working.. Shame."<br>"I don't like playing with him this much.." she whispered coming closer to him. She sat on the edge of sofa next to Mello's tights.  
>"oh you don't have to pretend.."<br>"I don't."  
>"so why are you spending so much time playing with him all those mind games if you don't like that?" He asked raising himself on elbows looking at her suspiciously.<br>"Because Near is.. Scary." girl murmured pulling knees to chest. Mello sat and patted her blonde head.  
>"You know Nao actually Near isn't this scary. He just plays emotionless because it's easier for him to bear responsibility of being new L. But in truth he is fucking retarded fussing ball."<br>"Fussing ball?"  
>"yup. Fussing ball." She laughed leaning in man's touch. Behind all those harsh words and actions there was really warm person.<br>"You like him?" Mello snapped large piece of his now half melted chocolate and sucked on it. He looked away thinking about answer. Finally just when he was about to say something, he thought better of it and stood suddenly up.  
>"Come on, little fucker. I will buy you some chocolate."<p>

* * *

><p>Nao looked around drinking in the view displayed in front of her eyes. She could swear that never in her life did she saw such enormous play field. All those swings and seesaws, colourful merry-go-round.. This was heaven, if you asked for her personal opinion.<br>"Go and play." Mello turned around escaping her eyes and bright smile that stretched her mouth.  
>"Really?"<br>"Do I fucking look like joking?" angry answer was rather scary, however as a sign of grattitude she wrapped tiny arms around Mello's hips giving him tight hug. In next second she was running in carousel's direction. Mello creased his nose looking at her little posture. There was for sure something wrong with his head. And it appeared it was since that night when he got drunk with Matt. He must have hit something really hard to get this kind of brain disorder. He sat down on bent closing eyes. Sun nicely warmed up face, tanning a little creamy pale skin. How he despised this colour.. Creamy pale. Near's colour. Mello needed to get himself gold, as always. Quickly. No more pointless waiting inside building. Mello was creature constructed to race, to always run for his aims, not sit doing nothing.  
>The only problem was.. Did he have any aims after whole Kira case..?<br>"Mello..?" Lids snapped open as he eyed blonde girl tugging lightly on his black sleeve.  
>"What, you have had enough?"<br>"No.. It's just.. I want to ride in those cars." she said pointing big tent under which there were smaller than normal cars toycars. Some children with their parents or older sibling were riding that and incessantly crashing with another participants.  
>"Then go and ride." He shrugged looking away to face sun once again.<br>"Mello.." she tugged again, putting this time more force "I can't. There needs to be an adult."  
>Mello rubbed his face angrily giving up. After all it was his idea to lead her here. Then it was his responsibility to provide her with all attractions she wanted to attend. Murmuring something blonde man got up and not waiting for child went to tent.<br>Suddenly he felt sharp tug once again and looked down to see flushed with embarrassment and nerves blonde girl gripping big gloved hand with her fragile, pale ones.  
>"What now?" Even though it was surprising he didn't let go. Such a nice, heartwarming action actually put him more at ease instead of tensing him.<br>"Nothing." her grip grew even tighter as they entered one of toycars. It was Mello who was deciding on it, so of course it was the black one.  
>"um.."<br>"I know there is something so just spit it out, will you?" he fastened Nao's belt for her and sat himself more comfortably.  
>"Can I call you.. "<br>"Call me..?"  
>"Call you.. d-dad?"<br>"What?"  
>"Cause all kids here are with their momies or dadies.."<br>"There are some with sisters or brothers. You can pretend I'm your brother or something." He interrupted her resting hands on steering wheel. Nao did the same while still looking at him pleadingly.  
>"Please Mello.. I want to be out with daddy even if it's only this one time.. Why can't I be with my daddy here like other kids? Is that because my daddy won't ever love me cause I am bad, unwanted girl?" There were tears in her eyes, Mello registered. He bit his lower lip, mad at her. Why had she played on his emotions when he was so bad with dealing and seizing them?<br>"Fuck... I can't Nao.. Ah dammit. Fine." he put all his frustration and anger in stomping on accelerator to gain speed. Girl crowed wit delight holding with her right hand Mello's sleeve.  
>"Let's bump, let's bump into somebody daddy!" he rolled his eyes but fulfilled her wish crashing with another toycar.<p>

* * *

><p>Near closed eyes for few seconds to rest after all the work he did. Being L meant no place to slack off. It meant being all the time on the highest revs, thinking days and nights about the cases, solvings, all possibilities. It meant never being at peace. In this area he was completely like mad Mello. Always chasing after something, mind never resting, finding ways to pursue things to go like he wanted them to. Yes, he and Mello were so much alike. And in the same time so different. But it didn't mean they couldn't communicate; it was just Mello who didn't want to.<br>"Hey Near. Why didn't you tell us you installed cameras in our rooms?" pale lids snapped open to show dark, obsydian eyes examinating surroundings. When they met emerald ones, they rolled over once again.  
>"Well, I assumed this fact wasn't as important as it might seem to be. I assure you this was held only for your and Mello's safety. Who knows how helpful would that appear to be when something weird and dangerous happened." Near started talking after short break but when he did it was rather hard to stop him before he said everything he wanted. Matt waited patiently before speaking.<br>"Well.. It was somehow helpful. Thanks to that we know Mello doesn't hate you all that much and maybe in fact actually appreciates your work a little.."  
>"How is that?" Near cut him a little to quickly to sound nonchalant even if he wanted not to show his emotion. Redhead chuckled lightly tapping his laptop. Younger man held out his hands for Matt's laptop however the thing not only wasn't put on them but what is more was hidden behind redhead's back.<br>"Matt, what game are you playing at with me now?" Near's voice was flat and yet Matt knew exactly how much kid wanted to get the information which was mentioned. He smirked.  
>"No game. I think that I'll just go and rest in my <em>monitored<em> room.." He was about to turn around and go back when Near resignated from keeping his cool and just sighted before stopping Matt.  
>"What was Mello talking about me?"<br>"Hn? You interested in Mellos words? Why not telling me earlier? I was just about to delete these video, ya know, Neary?" Whitehaired boy almost flinched hearing nickname Matt gave him. _Almost._ Even if he showed some interes in Mello's opinion, it didn't mean he decided to completely take off the mask he was wearing.  
>Matt sat his ass on the floor next to the other genius placing device just in front of them. He had needed files right on the desktop. He clicked on it twice and suddenly screen was taken over by Mello's room photo. But, no. It was video. With Mello and.. Nao.<br>"You know Nao actually Near isn't this scary..."

* * *

><p>Sorry for all that are enjoying this story that it took me so long to publish next part. The reason is that holidays engulfed me. Well.. This is partially truth. The other part is that I nearly forgot what I am writhing this for. The purpose and story itself.<br>How do U like it? Wanna to get it in longer form with more accidents or shorter? Reviev to let me know it.

~mer.


End file.
